Chip (magazine)
| country = Germany | based = Munich | language = German | website = www.CHIP.de | issn = 0170-6632 }} Chip is a computer and communications magazine published by CHIP Holding (formerly Vogel Burda Holding GmbH) in several countries of Europe and Asia. The German edition of CHIP was launched in September 1978 and is one of Germany's oldest and largest computer magazines with 418,019 copies sold in average each month of the 4th quarter 2008. Competitors in its German home market include Computer Bild, PC-Welt and c't. CHIP Online CHIP Online is the independent web portal of the CHIP brand. It is one of the most-visited media portals in the German language area, providing hardware and software tests and price comparisons, as well as a large downloading and a community portal. , it is a top 30 site in Germany according to Alexa traffic rankings. CHIP Online is operated by CHIP Digital GmbH. Magazine Currently there are these German different magazines available: * CHIP (Premium (3 DVDs) or 1 DVD * CHIP Foto Video Digital mit DVD * CHIP Test & Kauf * CHIP Linux Statistics Monthly magazine sales Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:bar value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:700 height:400 PlotArea = left:60 bottom:60 top:20 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:500000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = late ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:100000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:20000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:0498 text:IV/1998 bar:0499 text:IV/1999 bar:0400 text:IV/2000 bar:0401 text:IV/2001 bar:0402 text:IV/2002 bar:0403 text:IV/2003 bar:0404 text:IV/2004 bar:0405 text:IV/2005 bar:0406 text:IV/2006 bar:0407 text:IV/2007 bar:0408 text:IV/2008 bar:0409 text:IV/2009 bar:0410 text:IV/2010 bar:0411 text:IV/2011 bar:0412 text:IV/2012 PlotData= color:bar width:25 align:left bar:0498 from:0 till: 333591 bar:0499 from:0 till: 336750 bar:0400 from:0 till: 351233 bar:0401 from:0 till: 461074 bar:0402 from:0 till: 424465 bar:0403 from:0 till: 433174 bar:0404 from:0 till: 409397 bar:0405 from:0 till: 413313 bar:0406 from:0 till: 418785 bar:0407 from:0 till: 413728 bar:0408 from:0 till: 418019 bar:0409 from:0 till: 376336 bar:0410 from:0 till: 332886 bar:0411 from:0 till: 258969 bar:0412 from:0 till: 228581 PlotData= bar:0498 at: 333591 fontsize:S text: 333.591 shift:(-18,5) bar:0499 at: 336750 fontsize:S text: 336.750 shift:(-20,5) bar:0400 at: 351233 fontsize:S text: 351.233 shift:(-20,5) bar:0401 at: 461074 fontsize:S text: 461.074 shift:(-18,5) bar:0402 at: 424465 fontsize:S text: 424.465 shift:(-18,5) bar:0403 at: 433174 fontsize:S text: 433.174 shift:(-18,5) bar:0404 at: 409397 fontsize:S text: 409.397 shift:(-18,5) bar:0405 at: 413313 fontsize:S text: 413.313 shift:(-18,5) bar:0406 at: 418785 fontsize:S text: 418.785 shift:(-18,5) bar:0407 at: 413728 fontsize:S text: 413.728 shift:(-18,5) bar:0408 at: 418019 fontsize:S text: 418.019 shift:(-18,5) bar:0409 at: 376336 fontsize:S text: 376.336 shift:(-18,5) bar:0410 at: 332886 fontsize:S text: 332.886 shift:(-18,5) bar:0411 at: 258969 fontsize:S text: 258.969 shift:(-18,5) bar:0412 at: 228581 fontsize:S text: 228.581 shift:(-18,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,35) text:average in quarter fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Source IVW (https://web.archive.org/web/20141217141622/http://www.ivw.eu/) Subscribers Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:bar value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:700 height:400 PlotArea = left:60 bottom:60 top:20 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:200000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = late ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:50000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:10000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:0498 text:IV/1998 bar:0499 text:IV/1999 bar:0400 text:IV/2000 bar:0401 text:IV/2001 bar:0402 text:IV/2002 bar:0403 text:IV/2003 bar:0404 text:IV/2004 bar:0405 text:IV/2005 bar:0406 text:IV/2006 bar:0407 text:IV/2007 bar:0408 text:IV/2008 bar:0409 text:IV/2009 bar:0410 text:IV/2010 bar:0411 text:IV/2011 bar:0412 text:IV/2012 PlotData= color:bar width:25 align:left bar:0498 from:0 till: 85361 bar:0499 from:0 till: 107882 bar:0400 from:0 till: 124821 bar:0401 from:0 till: 143740 bar:0402 from:0 till: 161386 bar:0403 from:0 till: 159782 bar:0404 from:0 till: 163823 bar:0405 from:0 till: 154925 bar:0406 from:0 till: 144471 bar:0407 from:0 till: 137327 bar:0408 from:0 till: 139300 bar:0409 from:0 till: 136278 bar:0410 from:0 till: 124962 bar:0411 from:0 till: 110922 bar:0412 from:0 till: 101026 PlotData= bar:0498 at: 85361 fontsize:S text: 85.361 shift:(-18,5) bar:0499 at: 107882 fontsize:S text: 107.882 shift:(-20,5) bar:0400 at: 124821 fontsize:S text: 124.821 shift:(-20,5) bar:0401 at: 143740 fontsize:S text: 143.740 shift:(-18,5) bar:0402 at: 161386 fontsize:S text: 161.386 shift:(-18,5) bar:0403 at: 159782 fontsize:S text: 159.782 shift:(-18,5) bar:0404 at: 163823 fontsize:S text: 163.823 shift:(-18,5) bar:0405 at: 154925 fontsize:S text: 154.925 shift:(-18,5) bar:0406 at: 144471 fontsize:S text: 144.471 shift:(-18,5) bar:0407 at: 137327 fontsize:S text: 137.327 shift:(-18,5) bar:0408 at: 139300 fontsize:S text: 139.300 shift:(-18,5) bar:0409 at: 136278 fontsize:S text: 136.278 shift:(-18,5) bar:0410 at: 124962 fontsize:S text: 124.962 shift:(-18,5) bar:0411 at: 110922 fontsize:S text: 110.922 shift:(-18,5) bar:0412 at: 101026 fontsize:S text: 101.026 shift:(-18,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,35) text:average in quarter fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Source IVW (https://web.archive.org/web/20141217141622/http://www.ivw.eu/) References External links *Chip.de *download.chip.eu/en Category:1978 establishments in West Germany Category:German computer magazines Category:German monthly magazines Category:Magazines established in 1978 Category:Magazines published in Munich